<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escapades in Retirement by Linorien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415542">Escapades in Retirement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien'>Linorien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>007 Fest 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I spell it Kizzy so hush, Not Craig-Bond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond was enjoying retirement, it was calm, he had a family, but he did still enjoy adventures. So when Tiger suggests him and Kizzy help with an unofficial MI6 mission, of course he'll agree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Kissy Suzuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>007 Fest 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>007 Fest Fancreations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escapades in Retirement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Classic table: underwater escapade + Q in another country</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>James Bond had tried to retire to that tiny island off the coast of Japan. He really had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d settled down and had a daughter with Kizzy. When he got his memory back (triggered by Felix finally tracking him down) he decided he would actually retire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then the world became a bit more global. And James Bond became a bit more restless. Kizzy did too. Their daughter was old enough to toddle around the island and be raised by the community so she had more free time on her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them asked Tiger if there was anything he needed help with. Anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some days he had tricky codes for Kizzy to decipher. Other days he asked if James could guest lecture at his ninja school. Occasionally Kizzy would go on undercover intel gathering missions. And James helped with diplomatic meetings with increased frequency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both their skills were finally needed when word came through of an illegal treasure trove beneath the waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A meeting was set up to talk details. They met in Tiger’s inner rooms, a light meal with sushi and plenty of sake. James settled comfortably on the familiar rug next to Kizzy and immediately downed a glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every time, James. It’s not a competition,” Tiger sighed as he poured out more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that’s never going to change,” a new voice remarked. “Every 007 is like that.” A young man wearing a parka and a bag slung across his chest walked in. He bowed politely to Tiger and settled on the floor. “Pleasure to meet you, Mr Bond, Mrs Suzuki, I’m Q.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impossible. “You still have spots,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just as impudent as my predecessor said you were. Age has no bearings on my skill level, Mr Bond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure to meet you too, Mr Q,” Kizzy said before Bond could say anything else. “You have our job details?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's just Q, no Mr’s needed. Yes, I have the details and some things which might help you. But if Tiger doesn’t mind, I just got off the plane so some food first, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they ate, James sized up this younger quartermaster. To a certain extent, he did trust that M and the previous Q had believed in him enough to become the branch head at such a young age. Certainly he had some of the mannerisms of Major Boothroyd. Yet it was still strange to be outranked by someone younger than him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has it been since Boothroyd retired?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boothroyd actually retired fifteen years ago. The man you knew as R served as Q for three years before deciding it wasn’t right for him. I’ve been Q ever since.” He smiled. “Is that enough years of experience for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really was slipping if this boffin saw right through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiger steered the conversation onto other matters, advising Q on restaurants to try while he was here. Kizzy also suggested the best beaches nearby to enjoy that the tourists didn’t know about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But finally they got around to the mission details. “As you aren’t officially on the payroll anymore, I can’t give you all of the details but here’s what you need to know.” Q opened up his computer on his lap and pulled up a map. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A company which shall remain nameless has been discovered to be storing biological weapons in containers anchored to the bottom of the sea. Specifically the part of the sea that belongs to Japan and we do not have permission to dive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bond looked at Tiger and raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The company holds significant sway with the government and our service is also not permitted to interfere. However, I suggested that you two may be perfect however.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kizzy was completely on board and Bond agreed, though he was more cautious. He would’ve preferred far more information, but Q was right. He was no longer an agent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do have some tools for you.” Q set aside his laptop and pulled out multiple boxes from his bag. “Now this you should be familiar with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bond and Kizzy each took a silver tube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a rebreather. Mrs Suzuki, I’ve been told you are exceptional at diving, but please keep this with you as a precaution. It will give you twelve hours of oxygen. There are two extra canisters in the box in case you need them.” He passed over another small box. “Bond, a new watch. A diving watch of course. Pressing the top button twice will bring up the tracking screen for your target.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also gave them a radio, should they need rescuing from the boat stationed in international waters, and a phone number to use to report anything unusual or check for updates. Then he was off. Presumably to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed a little longer to discuss further details and then they were off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just like a regular diving mission. They left early in the morning in Kizzy’s rowboat, packed with cameras and lunch. They dove just before sunrise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, they found the containers. Huge metal containers secured with large chains and anchors. They each did have a small window to see the inventory inside. It looked like crates of vials. Together they swam around and counted all the containers, full and otherwise. They surfaced before the sun got too high and the work day began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kizzy rowed them to a cove to dive for fish and stay out of the hot sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until evening that they went back with the cutters. However, after hours of trying to find weak chain links, they were forced to give up. Something bigger was needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two days later, they were back with headlamps and laser cutters courtesy of Q. Shipping speed must’ve improved so much since he retired to the quiet island. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kizzy took the cutters and swam down while James kept watch. She cut the chain of a full container from the edge of the group and swam with it up to the surface. The large container bobbed up with a splash. Kizzy handed the chain up to James. “Maybe we should’ve grabbed the motor boat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got good muscles. And we don’t have to go very far before we make international waters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was true, except that they must’ve tripped some hidden alarm because soon there were well armed boats coming after them. Kizzy told James to shoot while she rowed and radioed for back up. They were close when their boat was hit and they started to sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James and Kizzy grabbed their rebreathers and dove. Holding onto the chain, they swam as fast as they could, hoping the boats wouldn’t risk shooting their container. Beneath the waves, they could then see a wall of navy personnel armed with harpoons. A few of them saluted Bond as they continued firing across the invisible boarder, giving them cover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they made it over the border, another person waved them over to an underwater craft with a motor. The chain was attached and the driver took off with their quarry while they were escorted upward to a small boat to bring them home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the mission was done. No debriefing, so after action report. Just returning home to their small home on the beach. Life was good. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>